


Deals Under The Fireworks

by evangelineimagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Prompt: It’s Steve’s birthday, and even though there are many at his birthday party he doesn’t know, but he doesn’t mind, because you’re one of them and he’s so happy he met you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Deals Under The Fireworks

There were people everywhere, and most of the faces around the room were unknown to Steve. 

Why did this matter? 

Because it was the 4th of July, his birthday. He had been nodding, smiling and saying thank you for the birthday wishes from so many people here he never had seen before he had lost count. 

The people he did know apart from the avengers he could count on one hand. 

So when Steve spotted Wanda and Pietro arriving his smile grew as he walked over to meet them, and it wasn’t until he almost stood right in front of them he noticed Y/n standing in between them. 

Steve had only met Y/n one time before, and he had made a total fool of himself, but at least it had made her laugh. To see her here on on the 4th on his birthday party instead of at home with her parents was more than a surprise. 

«Hey guys, I’m glad you could make it,» Steve said as he gave both Wanda and Pietro a hug. 

«And I’m honoured to have you here as well.» He said to Y/n, who smiled back at him. 

«Happy birthday, Steve,» Y/n said, as they just stood there awkwardly across from each other. 

Pietro just glanced to his sister on the other side of Y/n as they chucked at their friends’ behaviour. 

«Well, I will have to go say ehm hi to the rest of my guests.» Steve excused himself awkwardly. 

«You have a whole lot to go through then,» Y/n commented, winking at him as he quickly turned around, hiding his slowly blushing cheeks.

~

People were beginning to get a little too drunk to Steve’s comfort, so he had decided to retreat to the roof for the fireworks. What he didn’t expect to find up there except peace and quiet, was Y/n. 

She was standing with her arms around herself, since the night was getting colder, and the wind gently tugged on her hair. Steve took a deep breath, telling himself he had to face her properly sometime, and why not make that time alone with her.

He made sure his footsteps could be heard by her as he walked over, not wanting to startle her. 

«Not too fond of the party downstairs you either?» Steve asked as he came to stand beside her, and Y/n shook her head. 

«No, not really my kind of get together.» She answered as a shudder went through her body by the wind hitting her body. 

«Cold?» Steve asked although he didn’t wait for an answer as he quickly took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. 

«Thank you.» She offered him a smile, before she directed her attention downward, to where Tony was just about to fire up the first fireworks. 

A chorus of «ooh»’s and «Aaah»’s rang from the people at the party as the first fireworks went up, and Y/n stood the whole time with her face upwards, gazing at the fireworks with admiration. Steve couldn’t help himself but look at her, seeing the small smile play on her lips. 

«You’re beautiful.» The words escaped from his lips before he had time to stop himself, but as soon as he saw the smile on Y/n’s face widen, the thoughts of regret disappeared completely. 

«If you say so.» She said doubtingly, again looking back up at the fireworks above them. 

«I mean it.» Steve urged on. 

«That’s why I stumbled so hard last time, for your beauty.» He marvelled, taking her hand lightly in his. She chuckled at this. 

«I thought it was because you stepped on that toy car Tony had lying around,» Y/n commented, turning fully to him. 

«No, that was all you.» He assured her, taking a step closer, so he could clearly see the light blush painting her cheeks. 

«Well, thank you, Captain.» She reached up on her tiptoes, and placed a tender kiss on the corner of his lips, leaving him startled at her action. 

«Happy birthday again, Steve and ehm let’s strike a deal.» She held her chin high as her eyes twinkled. 

«Let’s hear it then.» 

«I’ll borrow this jacket of yours till tomorrow-« She gestured to his jacket draped over her shoulders. «and you meet me at the coffee shop not far down the road from here for breakfast. My treat. Since it’s your birthday today.» 

Steve nodded, giving her hand he was still holding a little squeeze. 

«Deal.»


End file.
